In Your Arms
by TheKnightOfLife
Summary: A super fluffy story about the loving friendship between two best friends, Gamzee and Tavros (a humanstuck fan fiction). Rated M for language use. (Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to homestuck!)


"And don't come talk to me 'til you get your shit together!" Vriska shouted, kicking Tavros out the door, hurling his jacket out along with him.

"Uh, Vriska, your overrea-" Tavros said, quickly interrupted by Vriska slamming the door in his face, leaving him in the bitter cold that December evening. "Great…" Tavros thought.

Vriska was always taking things out of proportion. If she wasn't yelling at Tavros, she would find something to argue about. If she didn't like the shirt he was wearing, she would give him crap about it the whole night. She never seemed to be happy, and no matter how hard Tavros tried to please her, she was never satisfied. He always thought he was doing something wrong.

He picked up his jacket up off the ground and put it on before making his way down the block. Since it was dark, he figured he'd take the long way home instead of the usual route through the park. He didn't want to risk getting mugged or anything.

He observed everything around him as he walked down the street. All was still, with only the sound of the wind rustling in his ears. He took a few more steps and noticed a figure approaching from the distance. It was too dark to make out who it was. All Tavros could see was that it was a rather tall man, well, taller than him anyways.

Tavros continued to observe the man, nearing closer and closer as he walked further down the block. Then Tavros stepped underneath a bright light in front of a bar he was walking passed, and that's when the man called out to him. "Tav-bro? Is that you?" the man said. The Voice sounded very familiar. As the man rushed to him, he realized who it was. "Uh, hi Gamzee!" Tavros exclaimed., as the two greeted each other with a hug.

"What's up man? What're you doin out here?" Gamzee asked.

"I was just, uh, heading home from Vriska's house. We got into another fight…" Tavros responded, "What about you?"

"Oh that sucks, I was just coming back from the bus stop. Karkat's leaving town for a few days so I thought I'd help a motherfucker out with his bags," he stated.

"Oh that was nice of you Gam," Tav said, barely. It was so cold that it cause Tavros's teeth to chatter, making it difficult to speak clearly.

"Tav-bro you look kinda cold, if you want you can come hang at my place for a while. A bro gets pretty lonely without Karkat yelling all the time," Gamzee said, chuckling.

"Thank sounds really awesome Gam, uh, thanks!" Tavros responded. Just the thought of being inside with a heater was enough to convince him to go. Though that wasn't the only reason.

Tavros was always fond of Gamzee. Was it in a more than best friends sort of way? Maybe, he didn't really know. He enjoyed Gamzee's company more than anyone else that's for sure. If anything, no one cared for Tavros or paid attention to him as much as Gamzee did. Whenever he had a problem, Gamzee was always the one person who would always be there to help, and Tavros was always there for Gamzee in return. They understood each other more than anyone else.

Fortunately for Tavros, Gamzee's house was not too far off from where they were. He had a nice place. It was fairly large for an apartment. Inside, bottles of Faygo were located everywhere he went, and various items were scattered on his coffee table as well as all over the rest of his apartment. It wasn't the cleanest, but Tavros didn't mind.

"Sorry for the mess Tav," Gamzee said, "Just sit on the couch and watch a movie if you want. I need to get out of these motherfuckin jeans!" "Uh, alright," Tavros responded. He took off his shoes and walked over to the couch where he made himself comfortable with a movie.

Moments later, Gamzee comes back into the room wearing his polka dot pants, with a blanket and hot chocolate in his hands. "Here," he said, handing Tavros the mug of hot chocolate.

"Uh, you didn't have to make this for me," Tavros said, although it did smell pretty good.

"Nah its cool bro, you needed something to warm you up," Gamzee stated. Tavros took a sip of the hot chocolate Gamzee had handed to him. "Wow this is really good Gamzee!" Tavros said exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like it," Gamzee said. He plopped himself onto the couch right next to Tavros, shoulder to shoulder, placing the warm blanket over the both of them, which felt very comforting to Tavros for one reason or another.

"You alright man? Still upset from the fight with Vriska? What happened anyways?" Gamzee asked out of curiosity.

"Uh, it's nothing really…" Tavros said, tilting his head down.

"But something's bothering you bro. What did she say this time?" Gamzee prodded.

"I said it was nothing alright," Tavros retorted.

"C'mon man, don't be like that. What's on your mind?" Gamzee said, clearly not convinced that Tavros was all fine and dandy. As much as Tavros tried pushing it away, he couldn't help but to recall what had happened between him and Vriska earlier that night.

"_What's with you Tavros? You never talk about anything but Gamzee! Its always 'Gamzee did this' and 'me and Gamzee' that! You never have time for me because your always hanging around with that prick! I'm fucking sick of the both of you! You mean nothing to me anymore, you got that dumbass? Nothing!"_

The shrill voice of Vriska's cruel words were still ringing in his ears. His eyes began to water as he remembered what she said to him. "Tavros are you okay man?" Gamzee quickly asked as he noticed a tear stream down the side of Tavros's cheek.

"Sorry, uh, I just don't like the way she treats me that's all…I wish I could find someone who treats me as good as you do, or something…" Tavros said, sniffling. His cheeks began to blush, realizing what he had just said. He didn't mean to say that out loud, it sort of just came out. "Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Tavros tried to explain, but was quickly caught off guard. Gamzee leaned over and gave Tavros a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Gamzee…I…" Tavros said, choked up on words to say.

"Its okay Tav, just go to sleep, you've had a long day bro," Gamzee said, putting his arm around his distraught friend. Tavros agreed and rested his head on Gamzee's shoulder and slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber, knowing that when he woke up, he'd still be in the arms of the one person he truly cared about.


End file.
